


The Start of Something New

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper (Archie Comics) is the Worst, Alice Cooper Terrible Mom, Alice Cooper is a bitch, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Bad Parent Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Bisexual Jughead Jones, Blood Drinking, Blood Feasting, Blood licking, Bloody French Kissing, Bullied Jughead Jones, Bullying, Cheryl Blossom is a bitch, Cheryl Blossom is the Worst, Crying Jughead Jones, Depressed Jughead Jones, Depression, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones Needs a Hug, FP Jones crying, Fangs Fogarty Protective, Forced Blood Feasting, Forced Blood Licking, Forced Bloody French Kissing, Forced French Kissing, French Kissing, Gang Rape, Ghoulies, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hog Eye Loves Jughead Jones, Hog Eye Protective, Hog Eye takes care of Jughead Jones, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones Acussed of Murder, Jughead Jones Arrested, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Scarred for Life, Jughead Jones in the hospital, Jughead Jones nightmares, Jughead Jones raped, Kevin Keller Protective, Kevin Keller is a Good Friend, Loss of Identity, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Protective Toni Topaz, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reggie Mantle Being an Asshole, Reggie Mantle is the Worst, Scarred For Life, Twisted story, Worried FP Jones II, dark story, forced blood drinking, no bughead, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: The only thing FP was looking forward to getting out of jail was being with his boy again and a fresh new start with him. But when his boy Is not In the parking lot waiting for him he knows something Is wrong. Who Is hurting his baby and why? Who Is keeping his baby boy from him and taking away the beautiful moment FP was so looking forward to?
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Hog Eye, Jughead Jones & Penny Peabody, Jughead Jones & Reggie Mantle, Jughead Jones/Kevin Keller, Jughead Jones/Malachi, Jughead Jones/Tall Boy
Kudos: 20





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: In this version It’s Fred that takes Betty to the jail not Alice. In this version Alice doesn’t even know FP Is out of jail until she sees him.
> 
> Note 2: In this version Jughead and Betty stay broken up after their break up at the White Wym. So yes, no Bughead.
> 
> Note 3: In this version Sheriff Minetta has always been the Riverdale Sheriff since Season 2. Yes, he’s still a stupid crappy one.
> 
> Note 4: Jughead gets arrested and shot for Midge’s murder Instead of Fangs.
> 
> Note 5: Jughead gets attacked by The Ghoulies at Southside High again. This time gang rape Instead of getting beaten up.

As FP made his way to the gate he saw Jughead was nowhere to be found. He only saw Betty, Archie, and Fred. The cop let FP out.

FP: Where’s Jug?

Betty: I’m so sorry Mr. Jones. I couldn’t find him this morning. He’s not answering his phone either.

He pulled Archie aside

FP: Red, what happened during that street race?

Archie: I forced Jughead to lose the race and The Ghoulies were arrested.

FP: Do you know any of the names of The Ghoulies?

Archie: Malachi Is the leader of The Ghoulies. He was the driver of the other car.

FP’s heart sunk

FP: Malachi Is a psycho!... If he has Jug…. Oh god…. We have to save him!

They quickly got Fred’s truck. Meanwhile at the House of the Dead Jughead woke with a bag over his head only In his boxers. Soon the bag was pulled off by Malachi. Jughead saw Ghoulie men everywhere as someone behind Jughead forced him to stand, Tall Boy.

Malachi: Welcome back to the House of the Dead Serpent King

Tall Boy: Should have joined The Ghoulies when I said boy. Should have kept your damn mouth shut and never arranged the street race!

Malachi: Don’t worry, I have better uses for his mouth. I have the perfect punishment for him.(Smirked)

Malachi: Take off his boxers

Jughead fought but It was no use. With one hand Tall Boy kept his arms behind his back and with the other he yanked off Jughead’s boxers. All The Ghoulie men whistled and cheered as they saw Jughead’s cock.

Malachi: Get him up on the pool table

Jughead whimpered as Tall Boy sat on the pool table forcing Jughead with him. Malachi climbed on after.

Malachi: You take his legs, I got his arms.

Jughead: N-no!(Cried)

But he was seized Immediately

Malachi: We’re going to make you cry from both your eyes and your holes Serpent Prince. You will lose so much fluids I’ll have to clean this pool table.(Smirked)

Tall Boy: Deal with and take our tongues boy! Ours should be the only ones you listen to not yours!

Jughead let out a sob, head falling onto Malachi’s left shoulder as Tall Boy stuck his tongue In Jughead’s hole licking and sucking; drinking Jughead’s juices. But Jughead had put his head right where Malachi wanted and soon he smashed his lips onto Jughead’s lips. Malachi was practically swallowing Jughead’s tongue feasting hard on his spit. After five hours Jughead let out a whine as they got their mouths off of him.

Malachi: You’re such a beautiful young prince aren’t you? I bet both men and women desire you.(Breathed)

Tall Boy: My turn with his mouth. And you know what to do.

Malachi: Yes, I sure do(Waved a knife In front of Jughead’s face)

Jughead: No please! Let me go!(Cried)

Tall Boy: You deserve this you little shit! You have from the very beginning! 

He whimpered as Malachi forced him on Tall Boy’s cock so Jughead was on his lap. Tall Boy sat up holding Jughead close to his body. Tall Boy smashed his lips onto Jughead’s doing the same thing Malachi did. Jughead sobbed hard Into Tall Boy’s mouth as Malachi gave him five cuts on his back with the knife. Malachi started continuously licking and sucking on Jughead’s blood. Jughead whimpered as Malachi slowly and took his sweet time feasting on his blood as Tall Boy did the same to his spit. After five more hours they got their mouths off. Malachi pulled him back so he was leaning on him but still on Tall Boy’s cock.

Malachi: Time for you to taste my blood Serpent Prince(Whispered)

Jughead: You can’t do this! Please!(Cried)

Malachi gave himself three cuts on his chest.

Tall Boy: Enjoy the feast boy!(Sneered)

Malachi forced Jughead’s mouth everywhere the cuts were. Tall Boy continuously thrusted up Into him hard and fast. With every thrust Jughead was licking, tasting, and sucking on Malachi’s blood. Malachi moaned and Jughead sobbed with every lick and suck.

Malachi: You’re joining The Ghoulies this day Jones. You will be stripped of your Serpent title and your prince title. You will forever be The Ghoulies new pet and my sex toy.(Moaned)

Jughead let out a sob as Tall Boy cummed hard. After five more hours Tall Boy pulled out of him cum leaking from Jughead’s hole. Malachi and Tall Boy pulled their boxers back on. Jughead whimpered as he tried to crawl away but Tall Boy quickly seized his legs and forced him back In a sitting position. 

Malachi: Let’s show Jones how Ghoulies drink boys!(Smirked)

The Ghoulie men cheered. Jughead saw a Ghoulie man bring out a big bin filled with lots of hospital fluid bags. All the bags were filled to the brim with human blood causing Jughead to start trembling. He whined and tried to get free but Tall Boy had a good grip on his legs. Jughead cried out as Tall Boy started sucking his dick hard and fast. This gave Malachi the advantage he needed as Malachi continuously forced blood Into Jughead’s mouth causing him to practically drink It and choke on It. Ten hours later when FP and all The Serpents arrived Jughead was already on 30th bag.

FP: Oh my god! Let him go you bastard!

Jughead whimpered and coughed as lots of blood dripped from his mouth. Jughead sobbed as Malachi licked some of the blood that fell from his mouth and onto his body. The whole sight made FP sick. He finally saw who was doing the blow job when he turned around.

FP: Tall Boy you bastard! You were supposed to be taking care of my boy while I was locked up! Not torturing him! Not assaulting him!

Tall Boy: I was taking care of him. Your boy Is a snotty loud mouth who needs to learn his place.

That did It and a fight between The Serpents and The Ghoulies started as FP punched Tall Boy hard In the face.

Malachi: You’re coming with me Jones(Whispered Into Jughead’s right ear)

Jughead whimpered as he picked him up bridal style. Malachi brought him to a bathroom and locked the door where Malachi continued to lick all the blood on Jughead’s body and mouth.

Malachi: Some of that blood Is Serpent blood. And they’ll be a lot more when The Ghoulies kill every Serpent out there Including you dad. Soon you’ll be feasting on your daddy’s blood.(Whispered)

Jughead sobbed hard. Malachi forced three bags of blood Into Jughead’s mouth then smashed his lips onto Jughead’s tasting the blood and Jughead’s spit hard and forcing Jughead to feast on the blood harder. Three hours later Malachi didn’t hear the commotion end. He was too busy continuously feasting on Jughead’s blood filled mouth. He didn’t even hear FP break down the door. But soon FP grabbed Malachi hard by the hair and stabbed him through the throat killing him. Tears filled his eyes as he saw the sight of his baby boy. He quickly pulled his sobbing boy Into his arms running his fingers through Jughead’s hair.

FP: Sweetheart, I’m here now. I’m here.

Jughead: Daddy!

FP: That’s right baby, I’m out. I’ve got you now. Daddy has you now.

Sweet Pea: FP, here

FP took the two blankets from him. Jughead whimpered as FP used one blanket to wipe all of the blood off of his body and face.

FP: Shh baby, everything’s going to be alright now.

He wrapped the other blanket around Jughead’s body and gently kissed the left side of Jughead’s head. 

FP: Come on come on(Gently helped Jughead to his feet)

He helped Jughead walk back Into the room he was In. Jughead saw every Ghoulie dead Including Malachi and Tall Boy. He saw 20 dead Serpents. Jughead made the mistake of glancing at the pool table he was raped on and saw a big puddle of cum along with drops of blood. Jughead sobbed as his legs gave out at the sight. But FP quickly picked Jughead up Into his arms Instead and carrying him. He carried him to Fred’s truck where Fred and Archie were waiting. Jughead looked terrible, he looked like he suffered SO HARD.

Fred: FP, his mouth-

Tears fell from FP’s eyes

FP: I know, I’ll take care of It when I get Jug home. Let’s just get him out of here first! Please!

Fred: Okay, you two get In the back

FP got In the back of the truck holding his boy close.

FP: We’ll be home soon baby, hold on

The minute Fred pulled up to the trailer FP rushed Inside with Jughead. He ran Inside the bathroom and ran the bath. Once the warm water was full he lowered Jughead Into the water causing him to start whimpering and fight. The warmth and wetness reminded him of both of all the cum and blood.

FP: Shh, Juggie please calm down. I’m just trying to get the rest of the blood off of you. 

FP: Stay here, please. I’m going to get a cup of water for your mouth.

FP walked out. Jughead made the mistake of looking down at the water. But he was SO traumatized with what he went through that Instead of water all he saw was blood like all the blood Malachi forced him to drink. Jughead sobbed and quickly scrambled out of the tub tripping on the ledge and falling hard on the floor. FP heard the loud thud and rushed Inside with the cup of water.

FP: Jug!

He quickly set the water on the sink and pulled Jughead Into his arms.

FP: Are you okay?!

Jughead: I can’t…. I can’t…. Please don’t make me(Sobbed hard)

FP: I’m so sorry baby, but I need to clean you up.

FP grabbed the cup. But all Jughead saw was what he saw with the tub and let out a hard sob as he quickly tried to push the cup away from him. FP felt SO BAD, but he knew he had no choice and shoved the cup against his baby boy’s lips and forced him to drink. Once the cup was empty he let his sobbing boy go and filled the cup again.

FP: I’m sorry Juggie, one more. We need to get all of the blood out.

He gently grabbed Jughead and held him In his lap then forced the water Into his mouth. Once the cup was empty he set It down.

FP: Now that bath Juggie, I’m so sorry(Ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

Jughead whimpered and fought again as he was put back Into the warm liquid breaking FP’s heart.

FP: Sweetheart! Sweetheart! It’s just water! Please baby, calm down!

He had to get his boy to calm down. But how?! He decided to sing to his baby boy. He thought of some of the things he thinks of when he thinks of his beautiful boy and started singing.

FP: His eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. His hair falls perfectly without him trying. He's so beautiful and I’d tell him everyday.(Sang)

Jughead started hearing something beautiful, something he needed. His dad’s voice! His dad!

FP: When I see your face. There's not a thing that I would change because you're amazing. Just the way you are. And when you smile. The whole world stops and stares for a while. Because boy you're amazing. Just the way you are.(Sang)

Jughead started taking big deep breaths. The sound of his dad’s voice lulling him Into a state of calm.

FP: That’s It baby, breathe. It just water not blood. It’s just me, not Tall Boy. Not Malachi and The Ghoulies. I’m out of jail and with you where I belong. I've waited so long to hold you again. Now that I finally have you, I'm never letting you go. Ever again.(Said gently)

Jughead gulped and took In his surroundings. He finally saw It was water not blood. That he was In his bathroom not the House of the Dead. He felt someone scrubbing his back, neck, arms, and hair with a warm and soaking wet wash cloth and It felt SO good. He finally realized It was his dad and sighed happily, relaxingly, and relivly. 

FP: There we go Juggie, you’re alright

He kissed Jughead’s back softly

Jughead: Daddy(Breathed deeply)

FP: Yes baby, I’m right here. Listen, now that I’m out of jail I need to get a job. Once I’m done with your bath I’m going to go to talk to Pop about working for him. We can see each other every time you go to our food place. I can bring us Pops food after work. How does that sound?

Jughead: That be amazing!(Smiled)

FP laughed and smiled lightly as he squeezed Jughead’s right shoulder. 

FP: Good, Sweet Pea said he also needs to talk to me about something. I told him to meet me at Pops. After what you just been through I don’t feel good about leaving you alone right now. Once Fred arrives I’ll head out.

After one last scrub FP put the wash cloth on the sink. He helped Jughead out of the tub and wrapped him In a towel.

FP: Come on, let’s get you dressed and settled In the bed. You should relax and take It easy while I’m gone.

Once In a blue S t-shirt and some black jeans he sunk Into the bed. As FP covered him with the blanket there was a knock on the trailer door. FP rubbed Jughead’s right cheek and walked over to the door. He opened It to see Fangs.

Fangs: FP, I’m sorry but I wanted to make sure Jughead ate.

FP I don’t know how long he was taken, I still need to ask. But either way he should eat something.

He took the Pops bag from Fangs

FP: Thank you Fangs

Soon Fred’s truck pulled up to the trailer

FP: Now that Fred Is here to watch over Jug I need to talk to Sweet Pea and get a job. You may come with me to Pops If you like.

Fangs: That be great, thank you FP

They left and Fred entered the trailer. Fred walked Into the bedroom to see Jughead sound asleep. Meanwhile FP and Fangs arrived at Pops.

FP: I’ll be with you In a minute Sweet Pea

As he walked over to Pop Fangs to a seat In the same booth as Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea: How’s Jughead?

Fangs: I didn’t get a chance to see. Besides, he needs time alone with his dad after everything.

Sweet Pea: Well I-

FP: So I will now be working at Pops starting tomorrow morning. What did you want to talk about Sweet Pea?(Took a seat next to Fangs)

Sweet Pea: Well, The Serpents were originally going to throw you a “welcome back” party tonight at the White Wym. But-

FP: If It’s okay with Jughead It’s okay with me. But either way I need to be there for Jughead right now.

Sweet Pea: I understand 

FP stood up

FP: I’ll see you boys some time

Just as he was about to leave Alice walked In. She was shocked to see him. Betty never said anything about FP being released. 

Alice: Hello FP, what will you do now that you’re out of jail? Start drinking again? Hide from The Black Hood who Is targeting sinners like you?

FP could not contain his boiling anger. Was Alice Cooper really trying to test his patience today of all days?

FP: Listen here Alice Cooper! First of all my son was kidnapped and raped and tortured horribly for hours! I don’t know when he was taken, but we only rescued him not long ago! So back the fuck off! Second, I been In AA since jail and I don’t plan on stopping! Make no mistake Alice Cooper, I will be there for my little boy this time! I love my baby boy with all my heart and this time I will be a good dad! Now get out of my way!

He pushed pass her hard leaving the diner. Once home he walked Into his bedroom to see Jughead sound asleep and Fred watching over him.

FP: How Is he Fred?

Fred: He’s been sound asleep since you left

FP rubbed Jughead’s head

FP: Thank you Fred

Fred: Did you get the job?

FP: Yes, I start tomorrow morning

Fred squeezed FP’s left shoulder

Fred: Jug didn’t deserve what happened to him. But getting the job, being there for him, I’m proud of you buddy. 

FP: One of my own betrayed me, Tall Boy. He was my right hand. God, I’ve known him for years, I left Jug In his care since I was arrested. But he was one of the ones hurting Jughead. 

FP started to break down. He can feel the tears, the rising sobs, the screams that want so desperately to escape. 

FP: He's just a kid, he's my kid, and I let this happen. I left him and handed him to be raped and tortured by someone who was supposed to take care of him. Who was supposed to be family.

Fred started rubbing his best friend’s back

Fred: You didn’t know what Tall Boy was really like. None of this Is your fault. 

For the first time In a long time FP broke down In his best friend’s arms crying Into Fred’s right shoulder.

Fred: Oh buddy, everything’s going to be okay now. You got your boy back and he’s alive. You’re back In his life and that’s all that matters.(Said gently as he rubbed FP’s back)

He let go

Fred: You two hang In there(Squeezed FP’s right hand)

FP nodded yes. Fred wiped a tear from FP’s right cheek then left the trailer. FP went Into the kitchen and got a drink of Sprite. But soon he heard Jughead scream causing him to drop the can on the floor.

FP: Juggie!(Rushed Inside the bedroom)

Jughead was sit up panting and sweaty. FP sat on the bed rubbing Jughead’s right cheek.

FP: Jug It’s okay, It’s okay

Jughead: They had me again. They locked me In the bathroom. The room was filling up with blood! I was trapped and I couldn’t get out!(Crying)

FP: Hang on bub, I’ll be right back

He left then returned with a lighter and a Vanilla candle. He set the candle on the end table and lite It.

Jughead: A candle?

FP: When I was little and I had nightmares my mom would light a candle. Whatever scented candle was her favorite. Her favorite was Lavender. But I figured with you loving Pops Vanilla would be perfect for you.

Jughead took In the scent, It smelled so good and It made him feel so good.

FP: Listen, apparently The Serpents have planned a “welcome back” party for me at the White Wym tonight. I-

Jughead: We should go

FP: Are you sure you’re up for that?

Jughead: You done so much for The Serpents dad. You deserve It.

FP sighed as he rubbed Jughead’s right cheek

FP: Alright, come with me. After I talk to Hog Eye we’ll take a ride together. 

Once In the White Wym parking lot FP got off his bike but stopped Jughead from getting off.

FP: No Juggie, stay here

Jughead: But-

FP: Trust me kid

Jughead looked sadly at the ground and nodded yes. FP grabbed Jughead’s chin and forced him to look at him.

FP: That’s my boy

He left a long kiss on his forehead then walked away. FP walked Into the White Wym and straight over to Hog Eye.

Hog Eye: FP, good to see you out. But I heard what happened to Jughead. I’m so sorry.

FP: Thank you. Listen, I accept the party tonight. But for my boy’s sake I have a condition during the party. No one will be using the pool tables. On a pool table was where my boy was raped and tortured. Of course I want him to get use to pool tables. But not his first time back at the White Wym and during a party where I care more about him having a good time then me. Can you please take them out before the party?

Hog Eye: They are stuck In the ground. I can’t remove them. But I can cover them and make sure people don’t use them.

FP: Thank you Hog Eye. Listen, I decided to make you the new right-hand of The Serpents.

Hog Eye: I’d be honored. Thank you FP.

FP: I’ll see you tonight

He walked out and back to his bike

Jughead: Everything okay dad?

FP: Everything Is fine Jug. Come on, let’s go.

He took off and rode around until he got to a field. He stopped. He stood up letting Jughead sit on his bike as they enjoyed the view.

FP: Has Penny Peabody bothered you? She’s probably the one who greased my wheels.

Jughead looked guilty and felt bad as he told his dad everything Including the crate he delivered In Greendale. He tried to look away but FP wouldn’t let him.

FP: I’m not happy, but I’m not mad either. You kept The Serpents out of Tall Boy’s rule and stopped them from becoming psychos like Malachi. You did a great job with The Serpents while I was gone Jug. You’re an amazing leader. But I’m going to continue being king right now. As for Penny, you and I and The Serpents will take care of her. I will not let us be caught up In drugs or you be caught up with her. Okay?

Jughead nodded yes

FP: Come on, let’s go home

He got back on the bike and started the engine. But as soon as he tried to drive there was a loud bang and the bike fell over. FP sat up to see the bike on Jughead’s chest.

FP: Jug!

He quickly got the bike off

FP: Are you okay?! Are you having trouble breathing?!

Jughead: No, I’m okay

FP: Come on(Helped Jughead took his feet)

He checked over Jughead and didn’t see any Injuries. What he did see Is a bullet In the front tire of his bike.

FP: Come on, let’s get out of this field. Once we’re far enough away I’ll call Sweet Pea for a ride.

Once far enough away FP called Sweet Pea. No one followed them and they didn’t hear anymore gun shots. It seems It was just someone who felt like shooting a bike. Later FP and Jughead arrived at the party at The White Wym. Fred, Archie, and Betty walked over to them.

Jughead: You look great Betty

Betty: Thanks, I have a surprise for you after Archie and Veronica’s song.

FP: Come on boy, let’s get you a drink

He brought Jughead to the counter where Toni handed him a Sprite. Soon Archie and Veronica started singing “Mad World”. Betty finished the rest of the song while doing the Serpent dance. When Betty was done everyone cheered and FP gave her a Serpent jacket. Betty walked back over to Jughead.

Jughead: I need to talk to you. Come with me to the parking lot.

Betty: What’s wrong? Was It the dance?

Jughead: No. It was everything that happened to me this morning with Tall Boy and The Ghoulies. But It was also you breaking up with me. And just like with what Tall Boy and Malachi did to me the damage Is done. I’m sorry Betty, we will always be best friends. But I’m keeping the break up permanent. 

He went back Inside leaving Betty crying In the parking lot. FP walked over to him putting his hands on Jughead’s shoulders.

FP: Everything okay sweetheart?

Jughead: I just broke up with Betty

FP grabbed Jughead by the cheeks and left a long kiss on his forehead.

FP: Things will get better Jughead

Jughead: I want to go home daddy. I can’t do this anymore.

FP: Maybe you’re right Jug. I have my first day of work tomorrow. Listen, on days where I have night shifts, which tomorrow Is one I want you coming to the White Wym. Penny Is out there somewhere. I don’t trust that she wouldn’t try to hurt you. When we went here this morning I made Hog Eye the new right hand. He’ll look after you until I am done with work. But how about you come with me to work In the morning for breakfast then one of your friends can give you a ride to school?

Jughead: That be great dad. But how are we going to get anywhere? We don’t have a bike anymore. I can always get a ride from Sweet Pea or Fangs. But how are you going to get to work?

FP: Fred agreed to bring me both to work and home. Unless I have a night shift then one of the Serpents will bring me home. Come on, let’s go home.

Fred took them home. In the morning Jughead and Sweet Pea ate breakfast at Pops while his dad worked. Soon FP walked over to him and Sweet Pea.

FP: You two done?

Jughead: Yes dad, thank you

Sweet Pea: Thank you FP

FP: Thank you(Took the dishes away)

He took care of the dishes then walked back out. Soon Alice walked In and stormed over to him.

Alice: FP, you let my daughter become a Serpent! I should punch you In the face!

FP: Alice, back off. I am working!

Alice: I left the Serpents for good! I won’t let my daughter get caught up with them too!

FP: Yes, I get It, you made a mistake and left a good family. Now leave!

She knocked over a milkshake breaking the glass

Alice: Why don’t you clean that up? Just like you cleaned up your son’s blood yesterday morning.

Jughead couldn’t stand the sight of Alice Cooper treating his dad this way. 

Jughead: Why you-

He was about to jump on her but FP stopped him squeezing Jughead’s shoulders comfortly. 

FP: No baby, don’t

Alice left. FP walked over to the teenage girl who was drinking that milkshake and started cleaning It up.

FP: Let me get you a new milkshake miss. On the house.

He rubbed Jughead’s right cheek as he walked by. Sweet Pea gently grabbed Jughead’s left arm and gently pulled him back to the chairs.

Jughead: My dad doesn’t deserve that!

Sweet Pea: Neither of you do. Come on, let’s get to school.

They left. After dark Jughead was working In the Red and Black room waiting for Hog Eye to arrive when his cell phone rang. It was Penny! He answered as he left the room and made his way through the halls. 

Jughead: What do you want Penny?!

Penny: Time for another drug run little doggie

Jughead: No Penny, I’m done! You hear me?! I’m done!

Penny: We’ll see about that

All of a sudden Jughead heard a whistle and seized and dragged Into one of the classrooms by three Ghoulie boys. He struggled as they took off his clothes and their clothes. But It was no use. He saw Penny standing In the room.

Penny: This Is what you have to look forward to every time you defy me Jones. They even brought some blood for you to feast on again. 

Jughead whimpered as tears filled his eyes. He sobbed hard as blood was smeared all over his body. Soon tongues licked him everywhere. 

Jughead: Please stop(Whined)

Boy 2: Oh, don’t worry darling, we’ll take good care of you.(Laughed)

Two of the tongues moved to his nipples and sucking hard.

Penny: This will stop when you do what I want

Jughead sobbed and shook his head no. He whimpered as two fingers pushed Into Jughead’s wet leaking front hole. The same guy; with a sharp thrust was buried Inside Jughead In another front hole up to his balls. The thrusts got harder and faster. The guy was groaning and then leaned down to lick Jughead’s bloody neck. Two thrusts later the guy spilled himself Inside Jughead.

Boy 1: He’s so beautiful and tight(Moaned)

Jughead: S-Stop(Whimpered)

Soon Jughead saw a flashlight shining In the halls and heard Hog Eye calling for him. Before the Ghoulies could stop him Jughead cried out.

Jughead: Please help me! 

He cried out as the three boys got off of him. Hog Eye busted Inside with five other male Serpents. As Hog Eye ran over to Jughead the five Serpents killed Penny and The Ghoulie boys. 

Hog Eye: Someone get some towels and a blanket from the nurse room! 

Two of the Serpents took off then returned. Hog Eye started cleaning the rest of the blood off of Jughead’s body and face.

Hog Eye: You’re okay now kid. You’re okay.

He covered his body with the big blanket and picked him up Into his arms.

Serpent 1: Here’s his clothes

Hog Eye: Put them In the back seat of my car

Jughead whimpered as Hog Eye put him In the passenger seat. By the time Hog Eye got back to the White Wym Jughead had passed out. But as soon as he set Jughead down on the couch In the basement Jughead started screaming, crying, and thrashing. 

Hog Eye: Jughead! Wake up! It’s just a dream!

Jughead: No! No! Stop It! Let me out(Screamed)

Hog Eye: Jughead, wake up! You’re safe! Jughead! 

Finally, Jughead’s eyes snap open. He gasps loudly, sitting up. He starts crying and shaking.

Jughead: Hog-

But Jughead can’t manage a full word or sentence between the sobs. Hog Eye sits on the couch and wraps his arms around Jughead’s shoulders.

Hog Eye: Shh, you’re safe. You’re back at the White Wym. You’re here with me. You’re safe. 

Hog Eye starts rubbing his hand up and down Jughead’s back.

Jughead: My dad?(Crying)

Hog Eye: Here’s still at work. Remember kid, he has the night shift tonight. He doesn’t get off till midnight. But you’ll relax here. I’ll take care of you. At midnight I’ll set an alarm, In case I fall asleep and so I can take you home. Do you want something to drink kid?

Jughead shook his head no

Hog Eye: Well, you’re not going to be saying no to food. I’m supposed to be taking care of you when FP’s at work and that Includes making sure you eat.

He gently pushed Jughead back Into the couch then covered him with another blanket on him.

Hog Eye: Stay here and relax. I’ll be back down.

Hog Eye went upstairs then returned with a small bowl of rice. Jughead fell back asleep right after eating. At midnight Hog Eye gently picked out cold Jughead up Into his arms and left the White Wym. Once at the trailer park he knocked on FP’s door. FP laughed when he opened the door.

FP: What did you think I meant when I said “take care of him”? Give him Tequila?

Hog Eye: No, I just tranquilized him(Laughed) 

Hog Eye carried Jughead to FP’s bedroom and gently laid him In the bed and tucked him In.

Hog Eye: Listen, Penny got to Jughead before I could. She’s dead now. But not before she had three Ghoulie boys gang rape him. I’m sorry FP.

FP: Penny’s dead and Jughead’s not. He’s okay now and you were there for him. That’s all that matters. Thank you Hog Eye.

Hog Eye left. FP rubbed Jughead’s right cheek and gently kissed his forehead. But as he was about to go back to the couch Jughead started thrashing and crying. FP crawled Into the bed and pulled Jughead to his chest tight.

FP: Jughead, please wake up. You’re okay.

But Jughead’s breathing has picked up speed

FP: Jughead!

Jughead’s eyes fly open and he gasps loudly

Jughead: Daddy(Whimpered) 

FP: It’s okay, It was just a nightmare. You’re here, you’re safe. I’ve got you.

Jughead: It felt so real(Whined)

FP feels his t-shirt getting wet with Jughead’s tears but he only pulls his baby boy closer.

FP: I’m sorry baby. I’m sorry what happened to you. But Penny’s dead now. We never have to deal with her ever again.

He feels Jughead shaking, full-body tremors. He hears the whimpers Jughead Is trying to hold back. Jughead shakes, shivers, and cries himself Into exhaustion. FP can feel and hear Jughead drifting off to sleep, his heartbeat slowing, his body relaxing. FP sighs softly and drifts off too. In the morning Jughead was jumped awake by FP’s alarm.

FP: Sorry baby, but I got work and you got school

Soon the phone rang

FP: I got It. Get dressed Juggie.

Once Jughead was ready for school he walked Into the kitchen. The look on his dad’s face said good news.

Jughead: Dad, what’s up?

FP: Well, I know you’re not going to be happy about Southside High being shut down. But you’re getting sent back to Riverdale High. Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni are getting sent there too.

Jughead: That actually sounds nice

FP: Good, Sweet Pea should be here soon to pick you up.

Everyone stared at Jughead and The Serpents as they walked In wearing their Serpent jackets. Kevin was one of the people staring. He missed Joaquin. But there was a lot of hot Serpent guys. That Including Jughead. Kevin could always see why Betty was Into him. And maybe Jughead was bi. It was worth a shot.

Veronica: Welcome friends to Riverdale High. To help you transition I set up a registration desk. Class schedules and all activities and extra curriculars. 

Cheryl: Stand down Eva Parone

Her and Reggie walked down the stairs and over to the desk.

Veronica: Cheryl, no one Invited fascist Barbie to the party.

Cheryl: Wrong Veronica. No one Invited Southside scum to our school. Listen up raga muffins. Riverdale High will not suffer because of a few, underachievers. 

Then she turned her glair at Jughead

Cheryl: Or because of some raga muffin Ghoulie’s sex toy.

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes as Toni pushed him behind Sweet Pea.

Toni: You want to repeat that?(Sneered)

Cheryl: Happily queen of the buskers(Stepped up to Toni)

Archie: Cheryl, come on! Come on everyone, can’t we all just get along? Can’t we put our Northside Southside differences aside and start over?

Reggie: You don’t speak for the Bulldogs Andrews

For Jughead’s sake Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni agreed with Archie.

Sweet Pea: With you Andrews yes, you we can get along with. Let’s put the past behind us. Just like you Fangs, Toni, and I care about Jughead. Let’s call a truce. If you’re a friend of Jughead’s we’ll put our differences aside. But rich ginger and her friend here better back off!

Mr. Weatherbee: New students, get to class

As The Serpents walked away Sweet Pea gently pulled Jughead with him. After lunch Jughead and The Serpents were In the student lounge when Kevin rushed In.

Kevin: All of you should see this!

There were papers all over the lockers. They were pictures of Jughead. But above the picture was written “Serpent Prince? More like Sex Prince. The news said The Ghoulies kidnapped and raped him. But we all know he willingly went to their house and willingly let them do what they wanted. Let’s face It, he enjoyed everything Including drinking the blood. I guess It’s true, snakes enjoy the taste of blood.” Jughead sobbed and ran Into the bathroom. Kevin ran In after him.

Kevin: Jug, I’m so sorry

Jughead: How do people even know about the blood part?

Kevin: I don’t know, sadly I don’t think It was hard for someone to find out.

Jughead slid to the floor sobbing. Kevin pulled him tight Into a hug. Kevin’s heart and mind took over his body and he kissed Jughead’s lips. Jughead jumped back In surprise. But then crashed his lips back onto Kevin’s. They started making out. But then Fangs rushed In.

Fangs: That Mantle Idiot spray painted a snake on the hallway floor and told Weatherbee a Serpent did It. Now we have to cover our tattoos and leave our jackets at home or we’ll be suspended. 

Jughead rushed out of the bathroom

Kevin: Jug wait!

Jughead rushed back Into the student lounge and over to Reggie.

Jughead: What Is your problem Reggie?! Why are you doing this?!(Sobbed)

Reggie: Get away blood sucker. I don’t need your fangs drinking my blood. Go run back to your loser drunk father. 

He punched Jughead In the face hard giving him a very bloody mouth and nose.

Reggie: What’s the matter Jones? I thought you loved the taste of blood?(Laughed)

Sweet Pea: Leave him alone!(Jumped on Reggie)

A big fight broke out between The Serpents and Bulldogs.

Veronica: Oh my god!

Veronica: Mr. Weatherbee?!(Ran out of the lounge)

Mr. Weatherbee ran In

Mr. Weatherbee: Break It up! Now!

The fight broke

Mr. Weatherbee: You will all have a week detention for fighting.

Veronica grabbed Jughead’s right arm and pulled him to his feet.

Mr. Weatherbee: I know you had very rough days Mr. Jones. But take your jacket off and put It In your locker. Or you’re suspended. 

Jughead let out a sob

Jughead: I’m out of here

He left the school and then arrived at the White Wym

Hog Eye: Jughead? Jesus, what happened to your mouth?! 

He remembered what Tall Boy, Malachi, and The Ghoulies did to him.

Hog Eye: Please tell me you weren’t-

Jughead sobbed as he shook his head no

Hog Eye: Why don’t you go ahead and play the video games. I’m calling your dad.

Later FP arrived 

FP: Thank you Hog Eye

He walked over to Jughead

FP: Let me see baby

He grabbed Jughead’s chin and gently moved his head left and right looking him over.

FP: Who did this?(Seethed)

Jughead: Reggie Mantle

FP: Like father like son(Said angrily) 

Hog Eye: Here FP(Handed him a cup of water)

FP: Come with me to the bathroom Jugs

He gently led his boy to the bathroom and over to one of the sinks.

FP: Okay baby, let’s rinse out your mouth

Jughead rinsed out his mouth until the blood was gone.

FP: There we go kiddo. Let’s go downstairs and talk.

They went downstairs and sat on the couch; FP putting his arm around Jughead’s shoulders.

FP: Did you run away from school?

Jughead: Yes and no. Mr. Weatherbee also suspended any Serpent who refused to take off their jacket. I was already really upset and I-

FP: You feel like you don’t belong anywhere and that the whole world Is against you and Mr. Weatherbee Is not helping. He’s just making everything worse.

Jughead nodded yes. FP pulled him tight Into his arms.

FP: With everything that has happened to you I know how you feel. But you have so many friends there. You want to have class with them and see them In the halls don’t you?

Jughead: Yes(Tears In his eyes)

FP: I’ll talk to Weatherbee. Everything will get better son.

The next day Jughead walked Into school without his jacket to see Archie ripping down the “Jughead” posters while yelling at Reggie.

Archie: Lay off The Serpents and my best friend Reggie!

Suddenly Jughead was pulled Into the student lounge by Kevin.

Kevin: I’m so glad you’re back Jug. I know It’s sudden, but the Carrie play Is still tonight. I’m hoping you’ll film the rest of the behind the scenes.

Jughead forced himself to smile

Jughead: Anything for you Kev

Kevin kissed his lips. Meanwhile Alice walked Into Pops and over to FP.

FP: Alice I swear, If you are here to bad mouth me or more Importantly my son again-

Alice: Actually, I’m here to apologize for everything. I want to make things right again with The Serpents. And I want to help Jughead. No one deserves what those Ghoulies did to him. Or the Incident that happened yesterday. Betty told me. Also, I divorced Hal. I love you FP, you know I do. I just-

FP sighed sadly

FP: Thank you Alice. Right now, all you can do Is prove you support The Serpents. I’ll let you know when you earned my forgiveness and earned my love again.

Alice nodded sadly and left. That night Jughead was doing a last minute Interview of Midge when Kevin opened the door.

Jughead: Kev, I was just doing a last minute Interview.

Kevin: No more Interviews babe. It’s five minutes to show time. Come on.

Jughead walked out of Midge’s dressing room. Everyone was enjoying the play until they saw Midge’s dead body pinned to a set wall with her throat slashed.

Cheryl: Help her! For god’s sake help her!

Everyone started screaming. In the morning at school all everyone talked about was Midge’s death. Jughead was alone In the student lounge when the video of Jughead and Midge talking In her dressing room popped up on everyone’s phones. Suddenly Reggie seized his arms from behind.

Reggie: You’re dead Vixen killer! We know what you did! You got thirsty again and ripped her throat open so you could drink her blood!

Jughead: No I didn’t! I didn’t kill anyone! Please let me go!(Cried as Reggie dragged him Into the hallway)

Toni: Let him go! He didn’t do anything!

Mr. Weatherbee walked over with Sheriff Minetta

Mr. Weatherbee: Mr. Mantle, the sheriff will take It from here.

Sheriff Minetta shoved sobbing Jughead hard to the floor.

Kevin: Stop! You don’t have the right to do this!

Jughead was taken straight to the sheriff station and Toni called FP right away. Minetta started Interrogating Jughead right away. Or more like yelling at him.

Sheriff Minetta: We all know what you are! You’re sick! Just like all The Serpents! Admit It, you lost the taste for refrigerated blood and wanted something more fresh! 

Jughead: No! I didn’t-(Cried)

Attorney McCoy busted In with FP

Attorney McCoy: Don’t say another word Jughead. I’ll take It from here sheriff and I’d appreciate It If you stop harassing my client. 

Sheriff Minetta stormed out. Jughead’s eyes filled with tears.

Jughead: You…. You don’t-

Attorney McCoy: No Jughead, I don’t believe the stuff people are saying and printing about you. You were wrongly assaulted and people are twisting It to bully you and rein your life. I won’t let your life be more reined by getting locked up for something you didn’t do. I’m going to have people test the knives that were used to kill Midge Klump. And I’m 100% sure your finger prints are nowhere on them. But bare with me, either way you won’t be released until after dark.

She walked behind Jughead and squeezed his right shoulder.

Attorney McCoy: I’m sorry Jughead, but It’s time to bring you to your cell.

Jughead sighed sadly as he stood up

FP: Everything’s going to be okay sweetheart. We’ll get you out of this.

Jughead was brought to a cell and locked Inside. Meanwhile In the boys locker room at the school Archie and Reggie were fighting again.

Archie: What the hell Is wrong with you Reggie?!

Reggie: Midge let It slip that she was cheating on Moose with a Serpent. It’s was obviously your blood sucking pal Jones!

Kevin: Jughead Is with me dumbass! Back off!

Reggie: Then you’re also being cheated on Kevin. Open your eyes. Serpents don’t know or feel love! If Jones gets released I’ll kill him!

Later Attorney McCoy called FP and told him to come to her office.

FP: What’s the news Sierra? 

Attorney McCoy: There’s enough evidence here to prove Jughead didn’t kill Midge Klump. Jughead will be released at 9PM. But FP, there’s a lot of protesters at the sheriff’s station right now and they are calling for your son’s blood. 

At 9PM Archie was sound asleep when his phone buzzed. It was Kevin.

Kevin: Archie! Get your ass down to the sheriff’s station!

Archie: What?!

Kevin: Get your ass down to the sheriff’s station! Reggie and his boys are here and they want to rip Jughead apart! Help me Archie! Please!

He hung up and rushed Inside where Jughead was waiting with his dad, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni, and Hog Eye.

Fangs: Kev! What do we do?!

Kevin quickly put his hands on crying Jughead’s cheeks.

Kevin: I’m not going to let you die babe! We stand together so none of us falls.

Sweet Pea: In unity there Is strength

FP, Jughead, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni, Hog Eye, and Kevin: In unity there Is strength! 

Kevin led them through the crowd with Jughead In the middle.

Tom Keller: Everything’s going to be okay son(Put his arm around Kevin’s shoulders joining them)

Archie saw Reggie making his way through the crowd holding a gun. By the time Archie tackled him It was too late. A gun shot rang through the air and Jughead cried In pain clutching his bloody right side of his stomach. 

Kevin: Jug!(Cried worriedly)

Tom Keller shot Into the air

Tom Keller: Everyone get out of here! Now!

The crowd took off

FP: Let’s get him to the hospital now!

He hopped Into Tom Keller’s car with Jughead, Kevin, Sweet Pea, and Fangs. Sweet Pea and Fangs helped Jughead walk Into the hospital.

FP: Help! We need a doctor!

He ran over to the desk lady

FP: Miss, my son was shot

The desk lady: Wait your turn please

FP pounded his fists angrily on the desk

FP: He’s dying!

A doctor: What’s going on?

FP: My son was shot In the stomach

Jughead cried out In pain as he was laid on a gurney.

Jughead: N-no!(Sobbed as grabbed FP’s right wrist)

FP: I’ll be right there Jug. Hold on.(Tears In his eyes)

Tom Keller: Kevin, where are you going?

Kevin: To kill Reggie. He’s hurt Jughead for the last time!

Tom Keller: No son. You’re not going back out In that riot.

FP grabbed Kevin’s right shoulder stopping him

FP: Your dad’s right Kevin. You’re angry? You want justice? So do I. But we got to be smart about this. And Jug needs us, he can’t lose us. 

Kevin: Some boyfriend I am, I was supposed to protect him.(Tears In his eyes)

Tom Keller started rubbing his boy’s right cheek

Tom Keller: Don’t go down that road baby

Tom Keller: Come on(Put his arm around Kevin’s shoulders)

He led his son to a waiting room and FP followed. Two hours later Jughead gasped and his eyes snapped open. He saw his dad asleep In the chair next to his bed. Tears filled Jughead’s eyes.

Jughead: Dad

FP jumped awake. A tear fell from his right cheek.

FP: Jug(Squeezed Jughead’s left hand)

Jughead: Reggie’s not going to stop. When I go back to school-

FP: No baby. While you were out I got a call from Archie. Some of the Serpents killed both Reggie and Minetta. 

Jughead: And If someone wants revenge?

FP: I don’t know Minetta enough to know If someone cares that much about him. But If they do we’ll deal with them and so will Sheriff Keller. This town needs a sheriff and seeing how he was the last sheriff he was automatically made sheriff again. As for Reggie, for your safety Tom put a law In Riverdale that the high school has to have five security guards on school grounds during school hours. Two of them will be escorting you to school and to home always. One way or another all these vicious rumors about you will end.

FP: Get some sleep Juggie. I’ll be right here the whole time.(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

Jughead closed his eyes as FP gently kissed his forehead. Kevin walked In.

Kevin: How Is he doing?

FP: Shaken, but okay. Let him rest Kevin. You can see him In the morning.

Kevin walked over and gently kissed Jughead’s lips

Kevin: I’ll see you In the morning babe. I’m so sorry about everything that has happened to you. But no one has to worry about either Reggie or Minetta ever again.(Whispered) 

He kissed Jughead’s right cheek


End file.
